


Doors in the Woods.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Itailan!Virgil, M/M, half prophecy, hints to virgil's godly parent, rachel and virgil are slightly chaotic, roman backtalks a god and lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman goes with two kids to find Virgil.  They find him, but the way back isn't as safe as it seems.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Doors in the Woods.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDeviantSentByJericho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/gifts).



> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile
> 
> if Rachel seems a bit OOC, please remember that she's seen thousands of deaths due to the oracle that resides in her, and she's a bit blunt anyways in the books.
> 
> Also, it's finals week. I'll be taking a break.

“This is nectar, usually one or two drops can heal a small cut.” Rachel said as she poured some onto a rag and pressed it to the cut on Virgil’s hand. “And know that you know that you’re a demigod, we don’t have to worry about you combusting.”

Virgil watched as the cut healed, not even leaving a scar. “Interesting.”

“Most certainly.” Rachel threw the rag down and screwed the lid of her water bottle back on. “This all probably is coming as a shock to you.”

Virgil looked away. “Yeah. I’ve always been normal, and I liked it. Now.. I don’t want to be special.”

“Oh honey, I think you’re the first person I’ve ever met who doesn’t want to be cool.”

“Really?”

“No, of course not. Most demigod’s fucking hate it and I don’t blame them.” Rachel spat out. “It’s a hard life and most die young.”

“What?!”

“Calm down, you made it this far, most monsters don’t attack past age sixteen or so. And we can train you here if you so wish.” Rachel walked away and picked up a paintbrush and a pallet.

“What are you doing?”

“What I normally do when I’m not in school or giving prophecies. Painting on the walls. Feel free to look around.”

Virgil stood and turned around to see the wall behind him. A hydra graced the wall, with a small person at the base of it wielding a sword. There were a few monsters that he didn’t recognize around it, some overlapping, portraits of people that he didn’t know, a Nicolas Cage meme- it was nice to know they had memes too- and as he moved along the wall, he came to one of Roman.

“When did you paint this?”

Rachel turned from her wall. “Oh, last night after we talked.”

“It’s really good.” Virgil brushed his fingers across the painting

“Thank you. Do you want to see the first one I made of you two? It’s from about a month ago.”

Rachel waved him over to a different part of the cave and proudly flourished a hand at the painting.

It was him for sure, with Roman standing in front of him. It looked like they were locked in a fight and Virgil in the painting had his hands on Roman’s chest, as if he was pushing him.

“You saw this in your vision thing? What does it mean?”

Rachel shrugged. “I don’t know honestly. I just remember the end and you two were separated from each other. But this is before that.”

Virgil rested a hand on it. “I’ve never looked so angry. It makes me worried.”

“You’re a strong demigod, and Roman is a strong mortal. I’m sure that both of you will be fine. And not all of my dreams come true. That’s the tricky thing about the gift of prophecy. All the what ifs and maybes.” Rachel put her hand on the cave wall next to Virgil’s “It’ll be okay.”

Virgil couldn’t bring himself to agree.

…

Roman was walking with Patton and Logan as they wandered around looking for Virgil. It was nice, he decided. Nice to get out and explore a bit and not to mention, Logan had stiffly informed them that the likelihood of encountering a monster was high and so he was quietly hoping for it.

Not because he wanted to die, but he lowkey just wanted to see what it looked like. Also, he really wanted to figure out how to see through this ‘Mist’ so he could see all the cool weapons that everyone had.

Occasionally he’d get glimpses of bronze in his peripheral vision, but if he looked anything dead on, it was a no go.

“Roman.” Logan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Would Virgil go to the Oracle?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t really been anywhere but the strawberry fields and the Big House.”

Logan paused his walking and Patton ran into him. “I think that the three main places we need to look is; the Oracle’s cave, Zeus’ Fist, and _possibly_ Harpy’s Bonepile. Most halfbloods find themselves getting lured there just with the camp’s natural energy.”

“Whatever works for you little dude.”

“Please do not call me that.”

Roman reached forward and ruffled Logan’s hair. “How old are you, thirteen?”

“I am fourteen and I’ve been a year round camper for the past three years. Although that information is irrelevant. Let’s go, we’re checking the cave first, it’s the closest.”

Logan started to walk again and Patton followed, skipping slightly. Roman waited a moment before following. 

He paid close attention as Logan led them, after all, if he was going to be stuck at this camp for awhile, he wanted to be able to get around, and less than ten minutes later, they were standing outside of a cave that had a curtain covering the entrance.

Logan pulled a shield out of nowhere and Patton provided him a sword. The dark haired teen hit the shield with the sword a few times before passing the sword back to Patton.

“Rachel! Can we come in?”  
The curtain rustled and the person that Roman assumed was Rachel pulled it aside. 

“Lo! Patton! How’s it going?”

“We’re looking for a demigod, Virgil, looks Italian? Have you seen him run by?”

Rachel’s forehead wrinkled. “Can’t say I have. Can I have the red haired one when you go off to the next spot? I’ll make sure he gets back safe.”

Logan and Patton turned to Roman. 

“You heard her.” Logan said.

“But--”

“You don’t say no to the Oracle. We will inform you back at camp if Virgil is found.”

Roman looked at Rachel. She smiled warmly and so Roman decided that it’d be cool to go into a cave with some lady who could tell the future. After all, what’s life without a bit of adventure?

“Okay.”

Logan and Patton left as Roman followed Rachel into the cave. It was really brightly lit and Roman was pleasantly surprised to see how cozy it was.

And that wasn’t all. Virgil was there, inspecting a mural on the wall. 

“V!”

Virgil spun around. “Roman.”

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Roman walked over and wrapped him in a hug. 

“I just needed time to think. I’m sorry. I think that I can face everyone now though. Probably.” Virgil muttered the last word and Roman pretended to not hear it.

“I don’t blame you, but I really didn’t want you to get killed by a monster or something.”

Rachel cleared her throat. “I assume that you two are going to head back now?”

“Of course. Thank you for letting me hide here Rachel Elizabeth.” Virgil broke out of Roman’s hug so he could give her one.

“Anytime Virgil De Rossi. Oh, and can Roman stay behind for a moment? I’ll send him out after.”

Virgil tilted his head at Roman. Roman gave a half shrug and blinked.

“Yeah, he’s chill with it.”

Roman watched as Virgil left and Rachel waited until he was out of earshot before walking to him and grabbing his arm.

“These next few days _will_ break him if you make the wrong choice.” 

Roman stiffened and looked into her eyes to see that they were slightly clouded with a sickly green.

“Okay…”

_“Let go when the time comes.”_

Roman tried to pull his arm out of her grip, but it just tightened and Rachel continued, seemingly unknowing of the tension in the room.

 _“Reality is uncertain…”_ Rachel hissed out, green smoke starting to curl out of her mouth.

“You’re scaring me.” Roman managed to free his arm and he took a few steps back, unsure of what to do.

Rachel’s eyes cleared. “Are you okay?”

“I was just about to ask you that. You went all creepy on me.” Roman laughed nervously.

“That must’ve been the Oracle part of me. Which was not the advice I wanted to give. Anyways, have a nice stay at camp!” Rachel said cheerily as she herded him to the cave entrance. “You’re a great guy Roman Prince.”

“You.. you too.” Roman stuttered out as he moved the curtain to walk out.

Rachel gave him one last smile and then the curtain swung shut, leaving him and Virgil standing outside of the cave.

“So, what did she want to talk to you about?”

“Nothing. I can get us back to camp.” Roman dodged the question as he grabbed Virgil’s hand and pulled him so they were standing close. “Let’s go. I’m kinda creeped out by this place.”

But as he led Virgil away, he couldn’t get Rachel’s cryptic words out of his head.

…

Roman was doing great on getting them back to camp, but as they passed through a clearing, he paused, which made Virgil feel a bit on edge.

“These doors weren’t here before.”

Virgil looked at them. Two doors, one looking like a closet door, painted white and boring, the other a copper green that reminded him of the door of his and his mother’s apartment back in Rome.

“We just go around them.” Virgil tugged on Roman’s hand, but his boyfriend refused to move.

He didn’t see why until a third door appeared, opened, a man stepped out and the door disappeared behind him.

“Virgilius De Rossi, pick a choice.” The man waved at both doors and Roman stiffened from next to Virgil, hand tightening around his.

Virgil paused. “Excuse me, but who the hell are you?”

“You seriously couldn’t figure it out?” The man sighed. “Ugh, demigods nowadays, they only recognize the two heads.”

“I’m lost, are you lost, cause I’m lost.” Virgil turned to Roman. “Do you know who this dude is?”

“No idea.”

The man sighed again. “I’m Janus you fucking idiots. God of choices, doors, etc? Come on, I’m practically famous.”

“Oh.” Virgil said quietly. Janus was not amused, but Roman let out a tiny snicker.

“Pick a door.”

“What happens if I do?” Virgil asked.

“Well, one leads to a horribly sad fate that you never return home and the other one leads to a less sad fate, but one that still ends in you having a horribly painful death.” Janus snapped and a bowler hat appeared from nowhere. He put it on. “So what will it be?”

“Are you going to tell me which door is which?” Virgil moved towards the doors, feeling Janus’ gaze boring into him.

“No, of course not! What fun is there in that?”

He turned. “Why the hell?”

“Well, you’re… you know who’s kid and well, he deals with the uncertainty, so it’s only fair that you do the same.”

Virgil squinted. “I don’t know who the fuck my father is.”

Janus shrugged. “Pick a door Virgilius.”

Roman watched as Virgil looked at both doors, seemingly torn between which to pick.

It seemed wrong. Having a door pick how the rest of your life should go. So he stalked forward and grabbed Virgil’s shoulder.

“Fuck this, we’re leaving. A door shouldn’t say what happens to us.”

Janus paused. “A mortal. How interesting. And why do you think that you’re above me?”

Roman turned and snarled at him. “Because I care about Virgil and you only want entertainment.”

Janus glared. He raised a hand and the door vanished. “Fine. You can go. But it does you well to remember that one day, a choice will have to be made. And if it doesn’t look like simple doors now, it’ll be a body bleeding out in your arms.”

With that, the god himself disappeared.

Roman stared at where the doors used to be. “Oh my god.”

Virgil looked at him. “You just back talked a _fucking greek god_. My boyfriend is crazy, you’re crazy, how are either of us still alive?”

Roman shrugged. “I don’t know. Let’s go back before anyone else decides to show up and be ominously creepy.”

Then they basically booked it out and back in the direction that lead out of the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments?


End file.
